November
by FanFicFan909
Summary: The month of memories
1. Main story - Not over

**1****st**** November 2013 Friday**

**Day 305**

**And welcome to the penultimate segment of this saga. I can't believe it's only 60 days left, and in a week or so I'll be free to write these chapters to my heart's content; but right now, I have exams to study for, so don't blame me if you get a few short poems thrown at you, I'll make up for it (I hope). **

**Can't think of a better way to start the month than with a small dose of what we all love. Enjoy…the month of memories. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I've done this for more than 300 days! Can I please own the show now?**

* * *

The engineer walked down the halls of the habitat, arms crossed over her chest as she stared through all the giant frames of glass. Each pavilion held a different habitat to a different alien insect, each with its own story of capture and survival. She smiled as the clone approached a close environment, covered in thick grass and from the window, close to a pond.

This was a habitat the girl was very familiar with, as well as the bug boy. After Jenny had received some news about expecting a child, it was this habitat that Zap had flown in to, cheering to the world that he was going to be a father with the woman he loved. Whenever the engineer needed to just get away from it all, Zap would take her in to this habitat and fly about with the clone in his grasp, carrying her in the wind until a smile of excitement crossed her face.

Jenny straightened herself up, still smiling broadly at the image in front of her.

"What are you doing?" the pilot asked, startling the girl. She should've been used to it by now, but the bug boy had a habit of sneaking up on her to get the best reaction. She had told him to cut it out, but every time she did, she couldn't fight the smile.

"I'm just…thinking," she said with a dazed voice. Zap gently wafted to the ground next to her, smiling at the pavilion himself.

"What about?"

"Just, so much has changed since I first came here," the girl briefly caught the gaze of the boy. He was quick to place his hand on her back.

"For the better?" he asked cheekily, turning her so that they were facing each other.

"Oh, definitely for the better," she giggled, placing her hands on his shoulders. He pulled his face closer to hers, but she kept herself at a distance. "I'm just wondering if maybe, this is all it's going to be. Is our story over already?"

The pilot smirked in response. "I doubt it. Do you even remember where you work?"

He turned the engineer around, just as a giant slug collided with the glass. She jumped a little, but for someone who didn't work at the habitat, well they wouldn't have recovered so quickly.

"There's constant excitement in our job, and you can't say that watching Max, Winston and Sammy grow up won't be exciting," the clone shrugged in his grasp, loving the feeling of his hands on her cheeks. "Not to mention watching us grow up. I mean, you're always saying that I've got some growing up to do."

"Yeah, you do," murmured Jenny as she slowly brought her face towards him. They were mere inches away, when a nearby door caught their attention.

"Mommy?" the parents sighed a little in annoyance, chuckling as they dropped their heads.

"Over here, Max," Jenny called, hearing the light slicing of wings travel through the air until their son reached the pair. He landed in Jenny's arms with a plop.

"What were you guys doing?" he asked innocently, noticing Zap's slightly angered stare. "Did Ii interrupt?"

"Well…y-" Jenny subtly tapped the pilot on the shoulder to shut him up just as she smiled in response.

"No Bug, you didn't," she said, pulling Zap in to a hug with Max. The child smiled up from in between his parents.

"Oh well, you love me anyway," Zap chuckled at his son's sarcasm, loving how well he was rubbing off on to his offspring.

"We sure do."

* * *

**R&R! And by the way, of course the last chapter was supposed to be scary, it was Halloween. But I agree, even I can't stand too scary. Originally it was going to be one of them messing around, but I changed it to make it more scary. **


	2. Main story - New information

**2****nd**** November 2013 Saturday**

**Day 306**

**Can't wait until I finish my exams. Thank God I'm not continuing in some subjects. **

**Disclaimer: I seriously doubt that I own the show. **

* * *

The library was one of the places where the archive bots could work in peace, updating their information on all sorts of insects that the team brought back. In short, they felt like members of the crew; just as important and just as crucial to the function of the team.

Unfortunately, that meant something more within the walls of Hamilton Habitat.

"Get down from there," one of the robots shouted to Max as he jumped from ladder to ladder. Winston was near the archive desk, driving the little toy car over the many piles of papers while the other robot tried to pry it from his grasp.

"Why haven't we found this room before?" Max shouted as he flew up to the ceiling, before plummeting back down to the floor. One of the robots ran to the centre of the room, landing on its stomach in preparation to catch the tot. Unfortunately for him, Max hovered right above his grip, before soaring off to sit on one of the higher shelves, leaving the robot sore and on the ground.

The two archive bots met up, and if they presented any emotion, it would be severely annoyed.

"How did we get stuck with the little brats?" the robot messaged his counterpart. The other bot simply shook his head.

"Boys, what are you doing in here?" Jenny asked, taking Winston off the desk and placing him on the floor. The robot turned to his friend, internally thanking him for messaging the clone. She gestured for Max to come down, and he obliged quietly. He was the first to answer her question.

"Winston said if we're in here, then we get to learn stuff," he replied, shoving his hands in to his tiny black hoodie. The clone dropped her head with a chuckle.

"Only if you actually sit down and read stuff," she answered, looking quizzically at the grubby marks on their faces. "How do you guys get so dirty?"

As the engineer was leading the two out of the library, both boys stayed a distance away as they spoke.

"Be careful, the last time something like this happened, I was sent to school away from the habitat," Winston warned, looming over the little bug boy.

Max cowered under his hoodie. "But…I don't want to go to school," he said in debate, a little too loud for his own good. Jenny turned around at his words, noticing the fear in her sons at her action.

"Who said you were going to school?" she asked, kneeling down to his height to talk to him.

"Well, uncle Dex said-"

"Ahuh," the mother said with heavy sarcasm, standing up and turning the boys around to head towards the control room.

* * *

Tung and Zap were in the main control room, listening to their leader's lecture on mission strategy. He looked up and smiled as the engineer walked in with the young boys.

"Ah Jenny, just in time. Actually you would benefit from listening-"

"Did you tell Max he was going to school?" she interrupted, but tried not to make her voice sound too strong. The leader's expression changed immediately, catching the glance of Winston.

Dex rubbed the back of his head. "Well, it had been brought up."

"That doesn't matter, it's not your decision," said the clone, crossing her arms as the children ran past her legs. Dex glanced to his side before he walked towards Jenny, bringing his voice down to a low register.

"No, it wasn't my decision, but I received an e-mail from the mayor about Max," Jenny pricked up her ears at his conversation. "He said because of the publicity of your child, you should try and give him a proper childhood which involves going to school so that he doesn't think he's a special case and will be isolated in the future. Ii was discussing this with Jane but I didn't think Winston was listening."

Jenny let her hands drop to her sides. "I wish you would've told me that before."

"Sorry," he turned around so that he was side by side with the engineer, both of them smiling as Tung, Zap, Max and Winston began a major game of tag; cheating of course done by the pilot and his son. "It might be okay if he tried it out."

The girl hummed in thought, grinning as Zap tackled Max in the air. "Maybe, I guess it might."

"Great, because I've already enrolled him," the entomologist said quickly as he walked away. Jenny was left dumbfounded.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

**R&R! I'm trying to get these chapters up early so I can study the rest of the day…and write the other advanced chapters. **


	3. Main story - Trouble

**3****rd**** November 2013 Sunday**

**Day 307**

**Exams start tomorrow, so I've pre-written these chapters. Hopefully the plot will pick up later when I'm free. **

**And yes, DragonFlyer9, great minds think alike!**

**Disclaimer: Fairly certain that the characters aren't mine. I wish I could draw like that. **

* * *

"It's just pre-school sweetie, you'll be doing stuff that you'd do at the habitat; paint, play with blocks, the whole-" Jenny sighed loudly before she continued. "…childhood experience."

The group stopped at the school gates, with Winston and his parents standing a little ways away.

Zap knelt down to address Max, the same way any parent would to a child starting school for the first time. "Make the Monogan name proud; you're actually the first one of us to go to school. Oh, and don't forget; don't use your wings unless it's an emergency. People around here, they're not used to it like we are."

Max sighed once the pilot had finished speaking. "Do I really have to go?"

"It wouldn't hurt just to try it out, Bug," the mother argued with a shrug of her shoulders. "At least you'll be with Junior until they can sort you in to your correct year level."

"Come on Max, they're letting everyone in now!" Winston shouted before sprinting through the small metal gates. The little bug boy sighed once again, before turning back to his parents.

"Ok," he sounded defeated, letting his tiny hand grip the strap to his black backpack even tighter. Jenny bent down and kissed his forehead, but just as the child was about to leave, Zap stuck his arm out in front of him.

"Hey, what did I tell you?" he asked with a smirk. It took Max a second to realize that his father wasn't staring at him, but more, at his back. It turned out that the child had spread his wings in preparation of catching up to Winston.

"Whoops, sorry," he apologized before quickly running in to the courtyard. He turned around and walked backwards, waving as his smiling crew grew tinier and tinier.

* * *

The pre-school room was exactly how Max had pictured it...in his worst nightmare. Brightly coloured, distorted and what could only be assumed as Picasso impressions littered the walls at grotesque angles, and anything that could be touched in this room looked sticky at every distance.

Max sat at the back of the group with Winston, his head sitting in his hand and his lips pouted in boredom.

"...and Z!" the whole room burst into laughter. Great, they were singing the alphabet...again. And it was hilarious...again.

The bug boy nudged his friend sitting next to him, whispering out of ear shot from the teacher.

"Dude, I'm so bored. Can we just leave? I already know the alphabet," the child debated, hardly catching the attention of the young Hamilton boy. Winston glanced to his side distractedly as he tried to keep up with the rest of the children.

"You don't have to do it if you don't want to, just find something else to keep you busy until we move on."

Max stuck his hands in to his denim jacket pocket, but furrowed his brow as he pulled out a forgotten scrap of paper. He glanced up towards the table next to him, quickly spying a cup holding an array of coloured straws for art. A smirk graced his lips, an as subtly as he could, he slipped the piece of paper into his mouth. Using his tongue, the paper formed a moist ball of goo almost instantly and, with quick hands he grabbed the straw and held it close to his mouth. Exhaling a little in preparation, he placed the gooey paper at the tip of the straw and fired the spitball.

In the child's opinion, it was a bullseye. He had hit the target dead on. In the eyes of the teacher, getting hit square in the centre of her eyebrows by a spitball in front of the entire class was not a victory. Her face quickly turned red, both with embarrassment and anger.

"Who did that?" she asked, voice quivering beyond belief. Winston had his mouth open in complete shock, slowly turning his head to stare at Max with wide eyes. The culprit put his hand up casually, as though it were no big deal.

"Young man, cone with me," she stood up, firmly grasping Max's tiny hand in to her big fat grasp. "It's to the principal's office for you."

* * *

**R&R!**


	4. Main story - Done with this

**4****th**** November 2013 Monday**

**Day 308**

**Written entirely on my phone, so you may have to excuse any mistakes. I usually get back to those later when I have time. **

**Disclaimer: I probably should read the policy again. **

* * *

"I can't believe he's been sent to the principal's office," Jenny complained from the passenger seat. Dex and Jane had stowed along with the young parents, only to confirm that their son was ok too.

The pilot smirked in his seat. "I can't believe it took him an hour; little guy lasted longer than I would have."

"Maybe it's not as bad as you think," the leader interrupted at his own risk. He was instantly on the receiving glare of the clone. "Maybe he accidentally spread his wings in class and the principal is just bringing you guys in to try and remind him not to."

Jenny glanced over to the bug boy, both of them sharing a shrug.

"I guess that's not too bad," the engineer said as she sank back into her seat. "Although the teacher did sound pretty annoyed over the message."

Jane spoke up from her seat, being, as always, the voice of reason. "I guess we'll never know until we get there."

* * *

"You must be Max's parents," principal Carrydore began, and instead of offering his hand for a greeting, he simply stared down his nose as Zap and Jenny moved in to their seats, glancing to their left as they saw their son slouching in a seat with a guilty look on his face.

"We are," the clone said quietly, yet still held a composed exterior as she spoke. "What seems to be the problem?"

"Your son has been sent here after allegedly hitting his teacher with a spit ball."

"Spit ball?" Jenny widened her eyes in surprise. "He doesn't even know what that is. Who would-"

The clone stopped mid-sentence when she realized, letting her hands slowly fall to the armrests of the chair and her head turn slowly to the left. From what she could see, Zap was staring intensely at Max; the latter continuing to bring his gaze up and down in a guilty fashion. Zap turned his head back to Jenny, and jumped slightly at their proximity.

"Why did you teach him how to throw spit balls?" the mother questioned with venom in her voice.

"Why do you immediately assume it was me?" he debated. "It could've been Tung."

The clone pretended to think. "Gee, I don't know. How did you save the team from alien spiders again?"

The bug boy sighed in defeat. "Well, he was curious to know."

"I can see you have some issues that should be discussed off school property," the principal interrupted, catching the arguing couple's attention. "Regardless, this behaviour is not accepted here, and your son is suspended for the rest of the week."

Jenny couldn't help but let her jaw drop. Never had she thought that a member of her family would be facing a sentence like this. To her this was utter humiliation. Realizing her reaction, and knowing that he was at fault, Zap decided to intervene.

"Now hang on, you're being completely unreasonable," the father interrupted rudely, certainly surprising the principal. "He did it once. If he promises never to do it again then can he stay?"

"I'm sorry, Mr Monogan, but the rules here are far more strict than what you have at your habitat-"

"Now wait just a minute," Dex stormed in to the room and pointed an accusing finger towards Mr Carrydore. "I knew you've always resented the fact that I left your school and became a success, but to take it out on another family only because they are associated with me is barbaric. To deprive a child of his education...well, maybe our whole family isn't worth your time, Mr Carrydore."

The entomologist finished his speech, turning sharply on his heal and walking out the door with his head held high. He was met with a smiling Jane before the parents disappeared down the hall. The Monogan family were left staring at the exit with open mouths, even little Max.

Jenny was the first to turn back in her seat, smirking at the gaping principal.

"Come on Max," she said, getting up out of her seat. "Let's go home."

The little bug boy dropped to the ground before looking up at his father. "Why don't you fly out of here?"

With a smirk, Max released his tiny wings and sailed over the desk of the principal; the latter only moving his eyes in the path of the flying creature in front of him. He stuttered before speaking.

"I hope you realize what you're doing to your child's education?" he said, shaking a fist at the door.

* * *

The pre-school group were running through the alphabet for the fifth time and by this point, Winston was starting to see what Max was getting at. So Junior was only surprised when his prayers were answered and the door opened to reveal his father. Without a word to the teacher, Dex gestured for his son to come to him, and he obliged immediately.

"What are you doing here, dad?" he asked sweetly as he was pulled in to his father's arms. Jane stood smiling behind her husband, and Junior's eyes widened at the sight of the Monogan family, with Max piggy-backing on his father's shoulders.

"We're out of here, little one," the leader said with a smile as the group headed towards the door. "We've outgrown this place."

* * *

**R&R! So exhausted through these exams. **


	5. One shot - Carrots

**5****th**** November 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 309**

**One-shot that I've had planned for ages to so I have to put it down; just a cute Monogan family chapter.**

**Welcome .x for joining the story, and the DHAE family as I understand it (I'll review your story once I'm out of this exam rut) and don't worry about not having time for reviewing...I'm a patient person! (Just kidding; I'm impressed that you've gone from January all the way to November!)**

**Reminder, at the end of the year there's a QnA on Deviantart if you guys want to talk DHAE with me. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, just…just nothing. **

* * *

"Come on, why won't you eat some?" Jenny held the spoon in front of her toddler's mouth, watching him squirm in discomfort at the pile of green mush. "It's not that bad."

Still, Max did not open his mouth. He had become very quiet and turned up his nose.

Thanks to Jenny's call, Zap waltzed in to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

"What did you want?" he said casually, taking a seat next to his wife. He mimicked Max's smile, holding his finger up to him and poking his nose.

"He won't eat," she said, sighing in defeat. Max cowered in his seat, gaze flicking between his mother and his father. "I don't get it; we've been at this for half an hour."

"Oh, come on dude, why won't you eat?" Max did not respond, instead, his held his eyes closed and shook his head vigorously.

"It's just peas, what's the harm?" Zap, eyes narrowing to the spoon, closed his eyes and placed it in his mouth. The unexpected coldness of the meal caused his eyes to snap open, catching the amused smirk of Jenny. He held his mouth open with the food sitting on his tongue, groaning in disgust.

"Oh," he complained, feeling the green pea slime slide down his throat. His spine tingled uncontrollably in reflex, visible to his family as he shook. "That's disgusting."

"Oh good, that's nice," Jenny replied sarcastically, taking the tiny jar in to her hands while Zap coughed up whatever was in his mouth. "I thought you were trying to show him that it wasn't bad?"

"Then feed him something that isn't repulsive," said the pilot, pulling himself up on to the chair so he could talk to her. "Like carrots."

The toddler threw his hands in to the air, catching the smiling attention of his parents.

"Carrots!"

* * *

**R&R!**


	6. One shot - Insects

**6****th**** November 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 310**

**Running on empty so I will have to give you a poem today, but can you believe it's only 55 days to go. The arrival of Christmas decorations in the store is not reminding me of the greatest holiday of the year; it's reminding me that my resolution has almost come to an end. **

**Disclaimer: 310 days, what do you think?**

* * *

Dex sat on the fresh Earth inside one of his pavilions, smiling at the different creatures living in peaceful harmony. From his spot, he had the perfect view of many other enclosures closely intersecting with each other, causing him to reflect on the beauty of such underappreciated species.

It's sad  
Never noticed to be this sad  
Alone crawling  
In a world only of insect sounds  
Wondering of gathering stardust  
Singing with small wings  
The pine cricket, the buzzer bugs  
Ah isn't it quiet  
They are gathering quietly  
From the silent darkness, usubaki butterflies  
And goldbug do  
With firefly's glow

* * *

**R&R! Best insect poem I could find (they really are underappreciated). **


	7. Main story - Ready for anything

**7****th**** November 2013 Thursday**

**Day 311**

**And with that, my exam period is over. I know, four exams in four days is brutal and probably bordering on child abuse but on the upside, I have the longest holidays ever! Sorry it's short but the exam I had today was a late one. **

**Disclaimer: I've done enough work, so I'm glad to say I don't own the show. **

* * *

It really makes me smile every time I see a little genetic creation from some of the older members of the crew.

Dex absolutely relishes in the sight of his children, at such young ages, already helping out around the habitat. They behave just like their parents do; copying and mimicking every action to receive the best reaction from the leader. Jane has been dressing Sammy up in tutus and bows, and the way her face lights up when her little daughter twirls is an indescribable expression. Winston is growing up more and more, it's amazing how quickly he has taken the resemblance of his father. If there is any work to do in the habitat, or any admiring of the pavilions, they are there working and admiring together. They are so fortunate to have these little reflections of themselves.

I admit; Zap and Jenny are not that much older than myself, but they seem happy with their kid. To be honest, I thought Zap would have freaked out more when the news became public, but he gets along with Max more than he gets along with anyone, and that's not saying much. Zap is more of a father-figure than I ever thought he would be, but we all know that sons have a special connection with their mothers. Jenny is still the same to me, she'll always protect people from touching any of her inventions or tools, and she's always extra prepared for anything. Huh, maybe she had a mother inside of her all along.

The three kids of the habitat run past my legs, with Bream running right behind then. She glances up, sharing a small smile with me before the group sprint off to the control room. It makes me wonder if she ever thinks about stuff like that, but I know where we stand is exactly where we want to be. If only there was a stage or two before that?

It takes me a moment to realise that there's a message on my communicator about a new mission, which explains why they're all running in that direction. Whatever it is, we're always ready for a new mission.

* * *

**R&R! Next chapter is the mission (this was kind of Tream centred, foreshadowing…?) **


	8. Main story - Mission Tung-possible

**8****th**** November 2013 Friday**

**Day 312**

**I think we're starting to enter the main story line for November now; don't hate me too much, but drama and 'been-there-done-that' plots are what keep this story alive! **

**QnA on Deviantart next year; you can ask me absolutely anything but I have the right to skip questions if I don't want to answer them. **

**Disclaimer: You know…I get a lot of e-mails (sarcasm), so it might be lost in there. **

* * *

"So what exactly is this mission?" Zap questioned their leader from the hologram podium. The engineer was casually steering the ship, taking a few seconds every now and then to glance at her two passengers strapped in their booster seats beside her. Tung and Bream were standing next to Dex, awaiting his further instructions.

"Apparently there's been a slight epidemic in the town…in the form of giant fire throat mauler's," the entomologist explained, illuminating the all too familiar image of the giant, two-legged beast. Bream's eyes widened.

"So, there's a whole swarm of these running loose in town?" she asked incredulously. "Setting fire to buildings and stuff?"

"Well…yes, pretty much," Dex rubbed the back of his neck. "We'll need to either capture or herd them away, depending on the amount we can round up or the surrounding dangers."

"I wish you had told us that they were fire throat maulers," Jenny interrupted, taking a chance to glance back at the group. She looked over to the young boys, who were smiling giddily and bouncing in their seats. "I wouldn't have let the boys come along if I had known."

"Ah, they'll be fine," Dex shared a smile with Junior. "It's Sammy I was worried about; that's why she's back at the habitat with Jane. Still too young to be coming out on missions but at least Junior's been showing her how the habitat works, right little one?"

"Right dad!"

"Ok, so we'll be at the town square soon, and the plan I suggest we take would be to divide out to five groups; Winston with myself and Max with Zap, and herd them towards the town centre where the ship would be-"

"What, you're expecting them to just walk in to the ship, no problem?" Zap questioned sarcastically. The leader smirked in his direction.

"Of course not. Jenny's been working on a sonic device that will mimic the call of whatever creature it registers. It even works on humans; I tested it out. We'll have the device inside the cargo haul of the ship and it will emit the same call as the fire throat maulers. They'll come straight to us and out of danger to the citizens," he finished proudly, placing his hands on his hips.

"One question," the tracker chimed in, holding up his pointer finger.

"Tung, if you hold any marshmallows near their mouths, I can guarantee that you'd have burnt s'mores," Dex answered quickly. Tung lowered his hand and his gaze to the floor, smiling as everyone else chuckled.

* * *

The town centre looked like a scene from an action movie; statues were burning, cars were flipped on their sides and people were running away shouting and screaming with their hands thrown in the air. Large insects with thick, stumpy legs were running rampant, terrifying the locals and burping. Their burps revealed the insides of their mouths, which held a large, hot blue ball of gas. Fire shot out from their mouths from this fireball, igniting trees and whatever else could catch fire.

"Everyone remember your positions?" Dex shouted over the chaos. A small sea of nodding heads was reassurance enough for him. "Then let's go."

A lot of running was involved in herding these insects. Generally they were docile creatures, as Dex had explained, and were very protective of their children. But when stirred in such environments like a busy town centre, these bugs were known to attack.

Dex had managed to get a few stray ones heading in the right direction, while watching out for Junior mind you. He had just merged his group with Jenny when the three had to sprint towards a pile of concrete rubble to avoid any singeing injuries.

"There's too many crew members to look after," the leader said in a chuckling, huffing voice to Jenny. "We all should've stopped breeding when we had the chance."

"Yeah, well you started it," the engineer retorted with a laugh from behind their hiding spot. Zap's image spread on to the clone's communicator from his spot in the sky.

"We've got most of them near the ship, but if they fire, the ship's going to take the hit," he explained. The clone pouted in thought.

"There should be some extinguisher guns in a side compartment of the ship," said Jenny in response. Her smile turned when she noticed the confused look on the bug boy's face. "You've seen them before; you used to look at them all the time next to my work desk."

"I wasn't looking at them, I was look at you," explained Zap as he batted a few chunks of ash away from his face. The engineer cooed in delight, but was interrupted by the annoyed grunt from the leader.

"The red guns on the outside compartment will release non-toxic dry chemicals. You've got the best shot so aim for their mouths."

They heard the wings from the two boys fly away towards the ship in pursuit of the extinguishers.

"I think they've got them," Dex said as he slowly emerged from behind their hiding place. Jenny stood up too, and when she saw what everyone else was looking at, her mouth dropped in surprise.

Tung was seated on the back of one of the throat maulers, letting his tiny legs tap against its sides gently to make it move forward. An entire line of the insects were following their leader straight in to the haul of the ship, were the now docile creatures took to the alluring display of food.

"I have to hand it to him," Dex said with his hands on his hips, smiling up at the tracker. Max dropped straight in to Jenny's arms while Zap landed gently beside her. "He's always full of surprises."

Townspeople who were running in fright were now herding closer to the group, applauding and cheering in happiness at their now safe town. Dex looked around him with a huge grin.

"I think it's safe to say…good work guys."

* * *

**Writer's club is happening again, so I'm trying to pick up my effort in preparation. Personally, I like this chapter. R&R! **


	9. Main story - Accident

**9****th**** November 2013 Saturday**

**Day 313**

**Not going to say much here, I'll leave you guys up to reading the chapter. **

**Don't forget image comp from March onwards, I'm going to take a stab at drawing some things for the fandom to post on DeviantArt and once December is over, I'll take a photo of the awesome birthday card my sister made me (the actual text references something in December which is why I have to wait until I post the photo!)**

**Disclaimer: Only in my wildest dreams. **

* * *

Zap piloted the ship through the air with a steady hand. In the background, Max and Winston were jumping up and down in excitement about the success of their latest mission.

"How did you do it, Uncle Tung?" Max asked with a squeak in his voice. The frog, who was holding one hand to his collar and looking in the other direction with a smirk, shrugged coolly as though to say it was no big deal.

"Well, you know," he began, analysing his knuckles. Zap caught the tracker's reflection in the rear-view mirror and snorted loudly. "It was really simple; Jenny said they were attracted to the repeating noise, so once I laid out their food trap, I placed the noise maker on my person and crept up behind the leader, one of the bigger insects. I jumped high in the air and landed on its back, where it seemed to listen to me."

"Wow, you're like some sort of throat mauler whisperer," Winston crossed his arms over his chest and shared a sideways glance with Max, already bored with his over-dramatization of the story. "I bet you couldn't do it again."

"He might not," Dex interrupted with his usual lecture, the knowledge from his brain just bursting to reach the ears of someone else. "These creatures are equipped with excellent memory skills. Now that they know it was Tung with a throat mauler call, they'll probably never let him ride them again."

"Oh," Tung dropped his head in sadness at the new information. Jenny, who was seated in the passenger seat, turned back in to the chair to stare out the window, chuckling lightly.

Zap smirked in her direction. "Yeah, if there's one thing we know Tung loves, it's riding the latest find."

"Well, at least he was there when we needed him," Jenny retorted, not letting her gaze slip from the windscreen. Zap felt his eyebrows knit together, hearing the anger in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the pilot, feeling blame spread on him. He heard Jenny sigh.

"Look, it's nothing, but we've been at the habitat for a long time now and I would've thought that you'd know what a fire extinguisher looks like," the girl took this moment to turn around and announce to everyone. "Guys, buckle up. We're almost there."

"Hey, it's not my fault," he shouted back in debate, turning his whole face to look at her. "I you hadn't have-"

"Watch out!" the clone shouted, gripping her seat underneath her. Zap turned the steering wheel at a violent angle, aiming the ship away from the rapidly incoming presence of the habitat.

It was no use.

The ship was heading straight towards a side pavilion of the habitat, and at the speed they were currently travelling, there was no way Zap could avoid the building entirely. He swerved, he placed his foot on the brake as hard as he could, he felt his stomach churn at the squeals released from the passengers behind him. Then all those screams faded to ringing in his ears as the ship collided with their home, his ears blocking out the nail-biting sound of metal scraping against each other.

* * *

Jane was alarmed by the sound. In a panic, she ran towards the west side of the island in pursuit of the noise, gasping at the sight of the ship embedded practically in to the building. It was luckier than she had thought, a crash like this one would've been more serious had they not had an expert pilot behind the wheel. With a gaping Sammy in her arms, Jane ran forward to inspect the damage.

"Hello, I need the hospital," she announced in to her communicator as she knelt down in front of Dex; the latter opening up unwilling eyes to squint at her through the pain. "There's been an accident."

* * *

**R&R! (I actually never had this planned…worked well!) **


	10. Main story - Aftermath

**10****th**** November 2013 Sunday**

**Day 314**

**It's been a while since I left it on a cliff hanger (if said last chapter could be considered a cliff hanger) and it's been pretty hectic trying to plan out these next few chapters. All I can say is you'll get a hefty dose of main story chapters for a while. **

**Writer's club tomorrow, so I'll probably work on a few future chapters at the meeting. **

**Disclaimer: It's really bugging me how I have to think of something new to say here every day. **

* * *

The paramedics had arrived promptly, and one by one they began loading every patient in to the multiple hover ambulances that they had arrived in. Jane was standing on the sidelines, watching in worry at the sight of the team members, some motionless on their stretchers.

"Mommy, we're going in to the ambulance!" Winston threw his hands up in the air from his seat on a stretcher. Max was sitting opposite him, cross-legged and with a huge smile on his face. The children weren't hurt; after all, they had been strapped in to their seats just before the impact. The mother smiled and kissed her son on the head as they move past together.

Dex walks over to his wife, placing his hands behind his back as he thoughtfully inspects the damage of the habitat.

"This is going to take a lot of work," he mused, more so to himself than to Jane. He raised an eyebrow at his wife's scoffing noise.

"Typical, the habitat always comes first for a dedicated entomologist," she said with a bit of a laugh, handing Sammy over to her husband. He frowned as he turned back to look at the ship, damaged beyond repair.

"You're right, I should be more considerate," responded the leader, huddling his daughter close to his chest. Another stretcher moved past, holding a semi-conscience Tung on it. He pulled a forced smile and casually saluted his superiors, before cringing in pain. Dex glanced over at his wife, bouncing his daughter. "I'm so glad you weren't on the ship."

"How did it happen?" she asked, watching as a sleeping Bream moved toward the ambulance.

"I don't think Zap was paying attention," he answered, distractedly playing with his daughter's hands. "We've had accidents, but not as serious as this. The ship is totalled."

"Zap and Jenny were sitting in the front seats, weren't they?" she asked, cringing in worry as she spied the ambulance drivers placing breathing apparatus' on to the pilot and the engineer. She could see Dex nodding his head from the corner of her eye.

"I think they were having an argument, I couldn't tell," he said, handing Sammy back. He nodded to the vehicles. "I'm going to go with them; they said they wanted to just check me over just in case."

"I'll come with you," Jane said hurriedly, moving with him in to one of the ambulances. "There's no way I could stay here without worrying about all of you."

* * *

Once again, the hospital was eerily quiet with sickly white walls and a repetitive ticking sound coming from down the hall. Dex was seated next to Jane, wringing his hands together tightly as they patiently waited for any news. Bream was now awake and sitting next to Tung, her head hanging low in sadness. Max, Winston and Sammy were all standing on the ground, pretty much mumbling to each other in what appeared to be some made up language.

The bruising had started to set in, spreading a few purple spots on the leader's forehead. Max had a large band-aid resting above his eyebrow, and Tung was pulling his new cast on his arm up to his nose.

"How is it?" Dex questioned, asking more of whether or not his arm hurt. Of course, the tracker's answer didn't surprise him.

"It's already starting to smell," he replied with a grin, looking at it with satisfaction. "Oh yeah!"

A doctor exited one of the rooms in front of them and bent down to Dex, whispering in his ear.

"Ok, thank you," he replied once the man had stopped speaking. "Tell us if there is any improvement."

The man nodded before walking away, leaving the rest of the team swamping their leader for answers. He was just about to explain it to them, when they heard a loud ruckus coming from the other door in front of them.

Zap stormed out of the room with an angered expression, chased by panicking doctors.

"Just back off, I'm fine!" he shouted to them, to which they immediately obliged. Knowing his medical history, the hospital crew didn't want to aggravate him further.

As soon as he saw his father, Max spread his wings and leapt up in to his father's arms, smiling brightly. Zap's angry face quickly melted at the sight.

"Daddy!"

"Hey dude, wow, you get a doozy right there," he said, tracing the band-aid with his thumb. The little bug boy placed his hands on the pilot's cheeks.

"So do you," he said with a chirp in his voice, turning his dad's head from side to side as he inspected the multiple cuts, scraps and bruises that littered the bug boy's face and arms. He shied away bashfully; the rest of the crew watching intently at the odd sight.

"Yeah," he said, looking in the other direction. His gaze moved over the team who were seated in a row, giving the pilot sympathy looks. His brow furrowed when he only counted four people sitting down. "Where's Jenny?"

Everyone looked to Dex, so that's where Zap's eyes landed too. The leader sighed as he glanced to his left and his right, meeting the gaze of everyone before his eyes fell to his hands in his lap.

"She's in that room, but you can't go in yet," he replied quickly, noticing the pilot edging his foot in that direction. "She…she hasn't woken up yet."

* * *

**R&R! **


	11. Main story - Please wake up

**11****th**** November 2013 Monday**

**Day 315**

**50 days to go, I'm on the home stretch now. Didn't write any future chapters at the meeting today, but I did finally begin my maiden voyage in to my movie script. When it becomes a movie (note I say when), I'll point it out to you guys. **

**Disclaimer: You're not a cop, right?**

* * *

His expression was difficult to describe. He looked half in pain at the sight of his unconscious wife, half dreaded guilt at the thought that this was all his fault. She was hooked up to multiple wires; the most disturbing was the one protruding from her mouth to control her breathing. Max was pulling a distraught face as he was bouncing on his father's knee. The rest of the crew were standing at the door, staring with sympathy drawn on their expressions.

"She's in a coma, but she is not brain dead. She is responsive," the doctor responded from the other side of the bed. "We're almost confident that she'll come through in a few days."

Zap smirked a little. "Yeah, there's no way she would be brain-" he stopped himself as he spoke, gulping as his gaze fell back to the patient. He shook his head, more so to rearrange his thoughts. "She's too smart for that."

"Yes, well, we'll monitor her responses and I should enforce that you have nothing to be worried about," the doctor's gaze fell to the team. "You may each have a moment to talk to her, but I'm afraid visiting hours will be over soon."

He left after that, leaving the team alone.

Zap stood up, taking Max in to his hold. "Who wants to go first?"

"I will," Dex said quickly, hoping he sounded enthusiastic to speak to the engineer. The pilot nodded, before following the rest of the group out of the room.

"You got quite a bump there," Dex looked over the girl, spying the large purple bruise on her head. Dex chuckled to himself, finding himself wringing his hands again.

"You know, I never told you how proud I am of you," he began, staring up at her with a smile. "You have had quite some excitement these past few years. You faced the dancing lessons, the whole Zap situation, and Max with just…just a ferocious attitude."

He looked up at her, watching for any sign of a response. "And I didn't say how proud I was that you didn't give up."

The leader stood up, stroked her fringe away and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

"It feels as though you and Sammy are sisters with the way I treat you as a daughter," he chuckled, walking towards the door. "I'll see you soon, ok?"

He left the room, and was immediately tag-teamed by Jane holding her son.

"Hey Jenny," she said cheerily as soon as she took the seat Dex was previously sitting in. "I feel jealous that you get to sleep for a bit while we have to take care of your children."

She released a sly laugh, but her expression changed as her gaze continued to stare at the bed-ridden patient.

"Anyway, I hope you wake up soon. Without you, Bream and I have no one to talk to," she said, bouncing her child on her knee. "I also don't have another mother to talk to about baby stuff, and now that we both have kids at a very close age, well, I need you to talk to again."

She stood up and smiled as Winston placed his little hand over Jenny's.

"It's ok, buddy. She'll be with us again soon."

Bream was the next person to enter the room. She didn't sit down, knowing that it wasn't long until visiting hours were over and she wanted to make sure Zap had the maximum amount of time to talk to his wife.

"Hey, how are you doing?" she asked awkwardly, looking around the room.

"Ok, this feels a little weird but I'll only say this. I don't think I ever told you, but I didn't have a lot of friends back home," she caught the sleeping image of the engineer, feeling pressure build up in her. "Ok, you caught me, I didn't have any. Truth is, I actually think you're…you're the best friend I've never had."

She smiled sadly at the patient. "Anyway, it'd be awesome if you woke up. We've got projects to do back at the habitat and…and I need my best friend back."

Bream left with a smile on her face, opening the door to allow Tung to enter.

"What's up Jenny?" he shouted enthusiastically. The chair stopped spinning, facing exactly towards the girl. The frog boy hopped off the seat and strode up to her, placing his hand in hers.

"Sorry, my hand is a little sticky. I made slime," he explained, grinning sheepishly to the side. He looked up at her, eyes large and teary. "You know, despite some of the stuff you say to me, you've always been nice. I know you support me whenever Zap makes a sny comment, and I really wanted to thank you for making it rain when I needed it, even though it released the worst criminal known to Earth right now."

He chuckled a little, releasing his grip from her. "You came through for me despite the consequences, so, wake up soon and we can continue that."

He left with a bright laugh, but his expression changed as Zap walked in to the room without Max. It was decided outside that the two youngest kids were just a little too young to come back in.

Zap plonked himself on the seat, just staring at Jenny's lifeless figure.

"You, uh," he muttered, furrowing his brow when he couldn't form a sentence. His head dropped bashfully.

"Ok, I'm really sorry for…well, everything that's happened," he began, avoiding her gaze even though her eyes were closed. His hand softly took hers in to his grip. "I didn't mean to start an argument with you, and if I wasn't so distracted in trying to be right, none of this would have happened. I should know from experience that you're always right."

He sighed before he continued, leaning on his elbows as he whispered to her.

"You got to wake up," he said in a soft voice, stroking the side of her arm with his free hand. He smirked a little at a distant memory.

"I remember…" he began, hoping that the sound of his voice would cause her to wake up soon. "The day you told me I was going to be a dad. I was so happy…I…I may have cried a little, manly tears, you know. And that time, when you looked so sexy in my proton ball hoodie…"

To understand that story, we have to go back.

See, Zap and Jenny had been busy planning their wedding, when Dex had rudely interrupted and had humiliated the boy with a childish lecture, yelling at him right in front of his fiancé. Embarrassed, Zap decided to leave early for lunch, asking to be alone.

* * *

_The pilot sat in the kitchen by himself, lazily bringing the cereal on his spoon up to his mouth as he ate. He was too humiliated, and incapable, of making anything besides cereal._

_While his spoon was digging and searching amongst the grains, he looked up at the presence of someone else in the room…and his jaw dropped._

_Jenny was wearing Zap's proton ball hoodie, her hands shoved in to the kangaroo pouch pocket as she tried to keep it from riding up. Zap's eyes traced down her figure, past her long, bare legs until they stopped at her toes. The clone smirked as his mouth remained open, allowing a little milk to fall down the side of his chin._

_She turned around with a piece of toast in her hand, watching on with a sly smile as he continued to gawk at her. With her last bite finished, she winked at him before slowly making her way out of the kitchen._

_He shook his head out of his daze, before wiping his mouth clean with the back of his hand, shovelling a few hurried mouthfuls in before sprinting out of his seat in pursuit of the girl. From the empty kitchen, the only noise you could hear were the thumping of footsteps as Zap reached her, and the surprised squeal of the engineer as he lifted her in to his arms and towards their room._

* * *

"You said you were pregnant before the wedding," the pilot began as he continued to smile at the memory. A heavy blush spread on his cheeks. "Well call me crazy but, I think that was when we made Max."

His eyes fell softly at the mention of their son, his heart turning in his chest.

"I can't raise him without you," he debated, squeezing a little tighter on to her hand. "So please, please just wake up."

* * *

**And the expert at tying things together does it again! R&R!**


	12. Songfic - Little talks

**12****th**** November 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 316**

**Our first song of the month, actually when I planned this story, this song was quite new (showing how long I've had it planned). Storyline inspired by said song; "Little Talks" by Of Monsters and Men. **

**Disclaimer: Don't own the show, and if I owned that song, well I'd be more popular than I am now. **

* * *

Zap had remained by Jenny's side all day. He had hardly moved, and his eyelids were beginning to feel heavy. Slowly, he let his head drop on to the small piece of blanket on the edge of his wife's bed, falling in to a slumber.

He awoke inside a dark, semi-circular room. Taking a shaky stand upwards, he looked down at his new suit in confusion. Zap turned around and gasped; seeing Jenny in a black and white party dress and giving him a solemn expression.

"_I don't like walking around this old and empty house_," she throws her hands up in the air, gesturing around the room.

"_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you, my dear_," the pilot replies, holding out his hand in the hopes that it would bring her back.

"_The stairs creak as you sleep, it's keeping me awake_," she replies with a whimper, referring to the noises echoing in her mind, keeping her awake in here and hence, asleep in the real world.

"_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_," says Zap, debating that if she fell asleep here, she would wake up in real life.

"_And, some days I can't even trust myself_," the clone says, gesturing to herself. Zap could see the sadness behind her gaze. _  
_

"_It's killing me to see you this way_," his head drops as he shoves his hands in his pockets, telling her how he truly felt. They face each other, singing their thoughts of the future.

"_'Cause though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_

_Hey! _

They lock hands, and begin twirling around what is assumed is Jenny's head in a troubled waltz.

_Hey!_

Jenny spins out of Zap's grip, gasping for breath through tears.

_Hey!  
_

"_There's an old voice in my head that's holding me back_," she shouts, holding her hands to her head as she shakes it violently.

_"Well tell her that I miss our little talks_," he sings in an obvious tone, telling her how much he misses talking to Jenny.

_"Soon it will be over and buried with our past_," she turns away and crosses her arms, saying that this moment will not last long.

"_We used to play outside when we were young,_" he turns away from her as well, but he feels her hand on his shoulder. "_And full of life and full of love."_

"_Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right," _he turns back to her as she looks at him, face full of begging and expectedness. Zap holds up his hands to try and calm her.

_"Your mind is playing tricks on you, my dear."_

"_'Cause though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_

_Hey!  
_

"_Don't listen to a word I say," _ Zap says, sick of all the voices in his head saying 'give up.'

_Hey!  
_

"_The screams all sound the same," _he holds his hands up to his head, shaking it around in pain. _  
_

_Hey!_

"_Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_

They stare at each other, arms-length apart. They both hold out their hands, but are only just out of reach. Jenny sighs before she sings.

"_You're gone gone gone away I watched you disappear. All that's left is a ghost of you," _she locks her gaze with him, her breathing becoming heavier again. "_Now we're torn torn torn apart, there's nothing we can do. Just let me go we'll meet again soon."_

Zap stands there in shock, watching her accept death. She slowly faces away from him and walks away, but he won't have it. He can't let her slip away.

_"Now wait wait wait for me, please hang around,"_ he prays to her, eyes wide with hopefulness. "_I'll see you when I fall asleep."_

_Hey!  
_

"_Don't listen to a word I say," _Jenny argues back, thinking that her voices have convinced him that she's stuck. _  
_

_Hey!  
_

"_The screams all sound the same," _she holds her head, trying to shake the voices out of it. _  
_

_Hey!_

"_Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_

"_Don't listen to a word I say," _they both say together, feeling unconvinced by the other. _  
_

_Hey!  
_

"_The screams all sound the same," _they shout in synchronisation, eyes screwed shut. _  
_

_Hey!_

The couple move closer together, and right before Zap's eyes, Jenny starts to fade as she sings with him.

"_Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_

He lungs forward to grab her, but only her voice travels with his.

"_Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore."_

Zap shakes his head as he wakes up, spying Jenny still unconscious on the hospital bed. He slouches in his seat, whispering as he grabs her hand.

"_Though the truth may vary this, ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_."

* * *

**This was actually really hard to convey, but the idea is so clear in my mind. R&R!**


	13. Main story - Awake

**13****th**** November 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 317**

**People have been asking me this year how I always know the date; I just smirk and think of what chapter I'm up to in my story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the show…but I do expect a pay check. **

* * *

The hospital room remained the same for the rest of the week. The only thing that changed was the occasional leaving of the exhausted pilot to use the bathroom or eat just enough to keep him alive, before he returned immediately to Jenny's side. Her vitals had been improving, so there was no doubt that she would be waking up any time soon.

The hospital staff had become accustomed to Zap staying after visiting hours, using the excuse that he couldn't fall asleep without her. He moved his head slightly when he heard the door open for the umpteenth time.

"How's it going?" Dex asked kindly as he handed over a coffee. The tired pilot took it greedily, taking a deep, warm sip.

He sighed loudly. "It's all right, she should be up soon."

The leader chuckled at the phrase. "You said that every day for three days."

"Well, if I give up hope, nothing's going to-" his voice caught in his throat as the grip holding his hand tightened absentmindedly. The pilot looked down at her, watching the REM begin to quicken.

"D…Dude, I think she's waking!" he shouted in an excited voice. Sure enough, her eyes were slowly blinking open. "Get someone in here!"

Dex ran out of the room quickly as Jenny's eyes widened to their fullest. She breathed hoarsely, coughing from the tube in her mouth. She sat up, shaking her hands as she continued to cough and splutter. A doctor ran in soon and pulled the tube from her mouth, the clone gasping deeply as she inhaled a clean, uninterrupted breath.

The doctor leaned closer to her, ignoring the bright-eyed and smiling bug boy while the clone put a hand to her heart.

"How are you feeling?"

She furrowed her brow, as though internally checking herself. Zap smirked; she was always the one to double check before giving an answer.

"I feel fine," she said in a soft, hoarse voice. Her green gaze fell around the room, sighing in exhaustion as she pushed her back in to her pillow. 'Hospital,' she whispered, audible to all. Everyone in the room sighed, content that she knew where she was. The doctor tapped Dex on the shoulder, smiling as they both left the room to leave the couple alone. Zap had the biggest smile plastered on his face, which only grew bigger when Jenny turned her head casually to stare at him.

"Oh, you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to wake up," he said, leaning forward to give her a kiss.

"Whoa, whoa," the clone debated, leaning back the other way. He cocked his eyebrow, but pulled himself back.

"Sorry, sorry, it's cool," he laughed in an attempt to cover up the awkward moment. "Come to think of it, I probably wouldn't want your morning breath anyway."

He laughed loudly, but it quickly wavered as her brow furrowed. He cleared his throat.

"So, do remember anything before the accident?"

"Not really," she said, holding a hand to her head. "Do you know if my sisters okay?"

The pilot pulled a confused expression.

_That was an odd thing to ask._

"Well, the ones we found are all ok," he spoke with uncertainty in his voice. Jenny's breathing began to quicken as her eyes swelled with tears.

"So…did the escaped bug hurt the sisters we haven't found?" she asked, staring at him in desperation. The eyebrow couldn't rise further on his forehead.

"Wh-why would you say this?" he questioned, leaning closer to interrogate her. "Why would you bring this up now?"

"Well, that_ is_ where I just came from," the clone spoke with an air of condescension. She pointed to the bruise on her head. "All of my sisters were running to avoid the bug, Jenny 8 pulled me out and then I must've blacked out."

She looked down at her feet, wiggling her toes under the blanket. "I guess I've been out for a long time."

The pilot shook his head, beyond confused. "No, you-"

The door to the hospital room opened, but instead of revealing a doctor, a tiny toddler was standing with a smug, expecting grin. Next to the large, heavy door, he looked even tinier as he ran in, jumping in to his dad's arms.

"Oh, he's so cute," Jenny mused, smiling at the child in Zap's lap. The pilot glanced down with a smile, but couldn't scratch this weird feeling he had about the way Jenny sounded when she spoke. The clone caught the bug boy's gaze. "You and your wife must be so proud."

His head flicked up instantly, his brain sparking as he finally understood. Max looked up at him, worry spread on his little face.

"Oh…"

* * *

**R&R! Had this one planned for ages!**


	14. Main story - Remember memories

**14****th**** November 2013 Thursday**

**Day 318**

**You're all right! This is the 'storm' of the Zenny pairing, and yes, this is why it is called the month of memories. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except a headful of ideas. **

* * *

Everyone had gathered in to the hospital room that Jenny was currently residing in; some listening to the doctor while others stared at the patient on display. Zap was pacing back and forth between the bed and the door; biting down on his thumbnail as he did so.

"Amnesia is a common side-effect to Jenny's injury," the doctor tried to explain calmly, but the pilot managed to reach him with lightning quick speed.

"Amnesia? She's lost half of her mind!" he shouted, shaking the older man's shoulders. "She doesn't even remember working for Dex!"

"Excuse me," the clone said, just loud enough for everyone to here. "I'd rather not be spoken about like I'm not here," she turned her head to a figure looming over her side.

"So, you don't remember me at all?" Tung questioned, narrowing his eyes as though searching for the joke. Jenny simply blinked at him, before leaning over to whisper to Bream.

"What is he doing?" she said in a hushed tone, causing the frog girl to giggle. She shook her head rapidly.

"Don't worry, he does this all the time," the engineer pulled a confused face. "But, you love Tung like a brother and you'd do anything for him."

"I would?" the patient questioned, shifting her position to stare at the tracker. "Oh, well, nice to meet you Tung."

They shared a hearty handshake; Tung's smile spread from ear to ear. Zap watched on from the sidelines in disbelief.

"Come on, you've got to be able to fix her," he pleaded, hands still gripped on to the man's shoulders. "She doesn't remember half her life."

"I'm sorry, but it's just not as simple as a vaccine," he replied, anaware of the eyebrow rising further up the pilot's forehead. "Things like this need time to heal. Anything that you all can do will help; photos, stories, just general conversation, all have the ability to trigger and restore her memory."

The pilot nodded sharply before turning on his heel and storming out of the room. He was completely unaware of the gaze watching him from the bed.

"Is he always this grumpy?" Jenny questioned Bream, to which the girl just placed a sympathetic pat on her shoulder.

* * *

Outside, Zap found Max leaning against the wall, his eyes downcast in almost a bored manner. Seeing his reaction, the pilot glanced away before kneeling down, placing a hand on the little bug boy's tiny shoulder.

"Hey Bug, how are you?" he asked in a soft voice. Max released a small sigh.

"I miss mom."

The words were like a dagger through his heart, feeling coldness freeze over him at the pain he saw in his son's eyes. The father nodded his head slowly.

"She misses you too," he said, smiling as the child's expression turned hopeful. "She just doesn't know it yet."

Max let his head drop again. "She doesn't remember us," he glanced up, before being pulled up on to Zap's lap as he took a seat in one of the waiting room chairs.

"No, no she doesn't," he placed a finger to his lips in a thoughtful manner. "The doctor says we have to remind her who she is with stories and photos."

Max furrowed his brow as his mind raced. "What about the wedding photo?"

"Huh?" Zap turned to face his son.

"Mommy would look at it every night before she want to sleep," he debated, watching as the pilot's eyes began to sparkle. "The one that Uncle Tung took."

"You know what? I think Uncle Tung filmed a video of our wedding too," he said, standing up with a huge smile. He cuddled Max closer to him, feeling a new sensation of confidence. "Little dude, you're brilliant."

* * *

**R&R!**


	15. Main story - Movie night

**15****th**** November 2013 Friday**

**Day 319**

**I want to remind people I'm not made of stone; words do hurt me and I hold grudges. Past plots in this story should tell you where this is going to go, so there's no need to snap. Had to get that off my chest. Anyway, let's continue. **

**Disclaimer: Believe whoever owns it; they'll sound more confident than I when I say "I own the show."**

* * *

"You are so lucky I have all these films," Tung said proudly as he began to unpack his backpack, letting all the electronic files fall on to the clean sheets. The engineer dropped her jaw at the sight.

"Wow, this is a lot of footage to go through," she mused, picking up a handful and allowing them to fall through her hands. Bream watched on, her gaze staring intently at the pile.

"We were thinking we could watch some together?" she said sweetly, eagerly awaiting her response.

"That sounds great-" she inhaled though her teeth as she strained her brain, trying to remember the girl's name. "Bream?"

"Yes," the girl replied with a happy smile, taking her seat near the back wall beside the bed. Everyone else moved towards the back of the room too, with the exception of Zap who stayed leaning on the side wall, while Dex set up the hologram device.

"You're sure to love these Jenny," he said with a smirk. "I just hope we all look presentable enough for the camera."

The clone chuckled a little before shifting in her spot, getting comfortable enough to watch the film.

The screen sparked with static, before a crystal clear image of the engineer wearing dancing heels and standing beside the pilot and the leader.

"Oh, this is your first dance lesson in rehearsal for our wedding," Jane exclaimed, her mouth stretched in to a huge smile.

"I had to take dance lessons?" Jenny cringed as her image snapped her head up, smacking Zap right in the nose. He looked over at her, but immediately shied away when she looked over at him. "I do not remember any of that."

"Well, what about Jane and Dex's wedding?" Tung asked bashfully as the movie changed in front of them. The film was now shooting a large, golden hall filled with bustling people. The camera closed up on the bride and groom shoving cakes in to each other's and smiling brightly. Jenny exclaims loudly, staring up at the Hamilton's who seem to be in their own world, staring deeply in to each other's eyes.

"This is your parent's wedding, guys," Dex informs the children sitting on his lap. Both Winston and Sammy giggle as the couple on the camera continue to twirl and move to the music at their own wedding. The leader sighed loudly. "It seems like such a long time ago now."

"Well, it looks like a great event," the engineer's eyes trace to the edge of the screen. "Hey look, I caught the bouquet!"

"Actually, Zap found it and gave it to you," Jane corrected, giving the clone a sly smile. A blush grew on Jenny's face as she turned her head to the pilot; Zap trying to keep his gaze on the floor.

"Can I ask you something?" she said abruptly, startling pretty much everyone in the room. Zap looked unsurely to everyone else, before nodding his head. "When did we, that is to say we did, officially become a couple?"

Everyone turned to Dex as he snorted in amusement. "Yes, we're all hoping to know when that happened."

The bug boy stammered as he cleared his throat. "Well, we went to another wedding after this one, and we…we kind of just started dating after that."

"Huh," the clone said thoughtfully. Tung and Bream exchanged looks, as well as Dex and Jane. "I don't remember that at all."

* * *

"Thank you guys so much for coming," Jenny waved as everyone exited the room one by one. "It was…a very entertaining afternoon."

The last member of the crew had left, leaving the girl alone with her thoughts. While they were here, Bream and Jane had decided to leave little tidbits around the room that would hopefully contribute to Jenny's memory. Her toolkit, a few loose inventions and a bottle of her perfume –the same fragrance Zap had used in his scarf – were left in her room, including a picture of Zap and Jenny on their wedding in the frame that Zap had bought her for the baby shower.

Jenny took the photo, smiling at the happy couple facing each other in profile against a backdrop of star-flied illuminated trees. A nurse walked in, just as the girl placed the photo back.

"Just making sure you're all right," she said in a kind voice, her eyes glancing to the photo that the patient was recently staring at. "It looks like it was a beautiful wedding."

Jenny nodded sadly. "I wish I could remember it," behind the frame, the clone frowned as she spied another video file left from today's visit. She picked it up curiously.

"Zap and Jenny's wedding," the whispered, reading the label. Her gaze flicked up to the frail nurse. "I'm just going to watch a few more of these movies; maybe some more might trigger something."

She nodded sweetly before heading towards the door. "Oh, just to remind you, the generator will turn off soon so all patients can sleep soundly."

The clone nodded in understanding before standing up, shaking on her tired, unused muscles. She walked over to the video station and inserted the file, before heading immediately back to her warm bed. The screen sparked to life, showing the exact image that was resting in the photo frame beside her bed.

It started at the clone's vows, and she sat up with an excited smile as she listened.

_"Zap, you were…the biggest pain when you first came to the habitat, but, slowly we became friends, and then more. I know I'm not perfect, but together we can be imperfect. You made me feel accepted, you make me smile, you make me laugh…you're my best friend. I have no idea what we're going to expect with this, but to have you with me on this journey, I couldn't be more excited."_

Jenny awed at her speech at the same time as the video audience. She smiled as Dex nudged Zap in the ribs.

_"And your vows, Zap."_

Jenny furrowed her brow as the pilot politely declined the small piece of paper in the leader's hand.

_"No, that's all right." _

She watched intently, moving closer in the hopes that she would be able to hear what video Zap was whispering to video Jenny. She was startled back, however, as his voice grew stronger and he began his vows.

_"But…how long is forever? It's for all of my heart. It's for as long as I will hold your hand, and walk with you on the journey of life. It's for everything I want to do for you, and to be for you. It's for the length of my days, and the breadth of my soul. It's for every moment I'm with you, and for every moment that I wish that I was. It's for us; for you and me. The day I met you…"_

The video and power cut off simultaneously; Jenny assuming the generator had reached its timer. None of this matter, as the clone held her gaze on to the now dark screen that had recently held her wedding video. Her head slowly moved down to her lap, feeling her brain begin to grow heavy with new information. She exhaled deeply, feeling the cold fog and the whispering words on her lips.

"…forever began."

* * *

**R&R!**


	16. One shot - Video in the life of Habibot

**16****th**** November 2013 Saturday**

**Day 320**

**45 days to go!**

**It's Habibot day! (of course I won't forget; there's only 2 more of these left in the saga) and speaking of which, I may have to write more of his chapters considering his wit and sarcasm to the max is why we all love him. **

**Technical difficulties on the website today, so hopefully I can get this one up tonight. **

**Disclaimer: Dinner - $14, new shoes - $20, writing fanfiction – priceless. **

* * *

I don't even know what to say. I was awoken, rudely I might add, by the vigorous shaking from the little green one. He spoke way too fast for my programmer to process, so I merely recorded his rambling and fell back to sleep in front of him, making sure to keep my eyes open so he thought I was still listening. When he left, I played his message back to me, in slow motion of course, and I was shocked at what I heard.

So that led me to here. I'm at the edge of my creator's bed, and we're having probably the most intense staring match in the history of the world, with the occasional blinking.

_I can't believe she doesn't remember me. _

"So, I…made you?" she says sceptically, pointing in my direction. My head moves slowly up and down in response.

"That's really cool," my creator scoops me up in to her arms, holding me at a distance. I'm glad some of her characteristics haven't changed; like she would normally hold me like this instead of cuddling me close and stroking me like a common cat. "I wonder what I called you. If I were to guess now…let's see…you look like you're always smiling; happy, maybe, Habibot. Gives it your own little twist, huh?"

I chuckle while looking to the side; that's exactly what she said to me when I was invented.

Hey, that gives me an idea.

I crawl quickly towards the end of the bed once again, surprising my owner. She watches on intently as I flick my lid open, displaying a huge green hologram video in the air between us.

Jenny was the only person in the video, which looked as though it was filmed through the eyes of the robot. Just behind her, a dark shadow loomed over her shoulder.

_"What's that?"_ the pilot questioned in a raspy voice, causing Jenny to jump a little in shock.

_"Oh, um, this is just one of my latest inventions,"_ she replied casually, turning back to stare at the screen. Zap took the seat next to her, and the lightest ever blush spread on her cheeks.

_"Huh, I figured,"_ he whispered.

_"Why is that?"_ she questioned with curiosity. From the camera angle, his blue eyes scanning her face could just be seen.

_"Y- you have a little bit of grease on your face,"_ he murmured, pointing to a spot on his cheek to indicate hers. She flushed red as her hand instinctively moved to hide her cheek, wiping down her face where she thought the smudge was.

_"Here,"_ he removed the stain in one motion, their eyes locked together in some sort of trance. He swallowed loudly before looking in to the screen.

"Man this is cheesy," Jenny chuckled. Habibot jokingly rolled his eyes before returning his stare to the screen.

_"Also, I've never seen anything like this before,"_ his finger moved out of the view, stroking the robot's back. The screen turned black for a moment as the Habi closed his eyes softly. The opened up again to reveal the pilot, shyly continuing to glance between the girl and the robot. _"You must be really smart."_

She looked bashfully down towards the floor, speechless over what had just happened. She nodded in reply. _"Thanks. We haven't been properly introduced; I'm Jenny 10, the engineer of the team."_

He took her hand and shook it, the camera catching a tiny smile on the pilot's face. _"Dex has already introduced me as the pilot, but I'm Zap Monogan."_

The movie stopped after that, so I closed my lid and looked at Jenny expectantly. She had a huge smile on her face.

"That was beautiful, Habi," she said in her sweet voice, slowing the electron charges between my circuits. She leaned forward and took me in to her hold once again, holding me up to her eye level. "And you know what? It's so weird learning that you're married to someone you hardly know, but I have to say…he's starting to grow on me."

I drop down in to her lap, staring up at her in surprise.

_I'm sorry, when did this become about the pilot? I was talking about you and me._

"He's just…ok, he's a bit of a moody guy," she continued her monologue, so I decide to activate my possum mode, keeping my eyes open to pretend that I'm still listening. "But I've noticed lately that he's very caring, and a little sensitive. I mean, I never thought I would be the one to have a family at such a young age, but obviously I had such a strong connection with him that's got to be buried somewhere in my brain, right?"

_Ahuh._

She smirked down at me, and my movement recognition snaps me out of possum mode. Her hand moves under my chin, and for once I don't mind that she's treating me like a pet; after all, she's the only one I allow to do so.

"I just wish I could remember," I can feel the gears in my jaw move in to a smile, and from my half-closed eyelids I can see her smiling. "You know, you still look like you have a smile on your face."

* * *

**R&R! Practically all a flashback of July – Chapter 16. **


	17. Main story - Heartache

**17****th**** November 2013 Sunday**

**Day 321**

**44 days to go!**

**Little reminder to say that I'll be taking questions, related to DHAE or any at all, in the saga aftermath conversation on DeviantArt (#dexhamilton). I look forward to it. **

**Disclaimer: To own the show for a day…I'd make the creators produce a pure Zenny episode (more Zenny than Seeds of Destruction!).**

* * *

"So tell us, what have you learnt?" Dex said proudly as the group huddled around the patient's bed once again. The clone pouted her lips as she thought, struggling to remember all that her team had told her in the last couple of days.

"Ok, so I'm on a team with…you, you and you," she pointed to Dex, Zap and Tung respectively. "Dex…married Jane and had…two kids, I'm sorry I can't remember their names, and Bream joined us after Jane," her glance fell to the pilot, who was looking up at her with large, hopeful eyes. "And somewhere along the line, we got married," she looked down at Max sitting in Zap's lap. "And we have a kid. That keeps slipping my mind for some reason."

"Well, it sounds like you've done some great progress," the leader beamed, draping his arm over Jane. "A few foggy on some certain details but hopefully you'll remember enough to come back to work."

"I'd love to," the girl said, snuggling in her spot. "It'd be great not to eat this hospital food any more."

"Well, keep practising and watching the films, and hopefully you'll get there," he announced, standing tall. "We'll leave you to it then."

"Great, I'll see you guys tomorrow," they all made a bee line towards the door; waving their goodbyes as they exited. She held up her hand as the last person was about to exit. "Oh, can…can I have you for a second…" she paused as Zap furrowed his brow, flicking his head between the door and the girl.

"Ah yeah, of course you can," he replied quickly, handing Max over to Bream and briskly walking to her bedside. He scooted his seat closer to her, trying to contain his excited smile.

Jenny inhaled deeply before saying, "I remember the poem."

"The…the what?" he questioned in a puzzled manner.

"The poem, from this film," she held up the device that read 'Zap and Jenny's wedding.' The bug boy took it in to his grasp, smiling from ear to ear. "I remembered 'forever began'."

"You remembered my vows?" he asked rhetorically, allowing his smile to grow, if that were possible, the more he stared at her. "Do you remember anything else?"

"No," she said bluntly. It would have pulled down the mood in the room, but Zap was so thrilled that she had remembered something so specific and important to him.

"I-that's awesome Jenny," he praised her, admiring the way she bashfully cast her gaze away. "I'm so amazed at how well you've been doing."

"Thank you," she said with a small smile. "I hope I don't have to remember too much now, my head's starting to hurt."

"Really? That's not right," he held up his hand to touch her forehead, but the husband instinct in him retracted behind the he who didn't want to embarrass himself from his amnesic wife. "I'll send someone in to check on you."

"Thank you, you're a good friend," he turned around at her words, a slight look of shock on his face.

"You're welcome," with those final words, he walked out and joined back with his crew.

"Wow," he whispered quietly, only loud enough for everyone to hear. They all turned at his voice. "I really think she's starting to remember."

"That's what we can only hope for," Bream chimed in, smiling as the pilot walked past her and to a nearby nurse's desk. The other's thought nothing of it, until the nurse Zap was talking to shot straight out of her chair and towards Jenny's room. Everyone glanced back to the bug boy, who was staring blankly at the clone's door.

"What did you say to her?" he asked nervously. Zap tried to shrug casually; his smile gone.

"Jenny was complaining about a headache or something, so I said I'd call someone in here," he replied under a meek voice. The door opened again, hearing alarms ringing from Jenny's medical machinery. The nurse shouted for other doctors on call.

"Can we get a doctor in here?"

"What the hell is going on?" Zap shouted as he approached the door, taking Max in to his grip once again. He was shooed out by someone, feeling his stomach sink as he listened to the uneven beeping of the heart rate monitor.

"It seems the scans didn't pick up on a tumour in her brain," the person standing at the door explained. Both Monogan boys looked as though colour had been drained from their faces as they watched the piece of paper-like device scan and x-ray through Jenny's head and identify a small white mark on her cerebrum.

"Young man, please step outside-"

"No, no you can't just-" he tried to argue, but the door closed in his face. Staring blankly at it, Zap hardly moved even when the shadows of the team members joined his.

"Come on," Dex placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "We should really move away from here."

They managed to lead the pilot further down the hall before all the news sunk in.

"A tumour, how did they not pick up on that?" he asked, voice raised a little louder than normal. Jane sighed a little, if only to keep her tears from spilling.

"I don't know, but they can fix it. It'll be a simple procedure that-" the mother would have finished, had Max not flown out of his father's arms and back down the hall of the hospital.

"Mommy!"

"Max!" Zap called back, spreading his wings and following his son. They raced together as Jenny's door grew closer and closer, until Max kicked it in and flew in to the room. Zap stopped quickly, holding his hands on to the frame of the door.

The all too familiar continuous beep from the heart rate monitor caused his head to sink lower.

"No!" Max shouted as he flew high in the room. Doctors and nurses scurried to catch him, but he managed to dodge their rubber glove-laced hands and land directly on his mother's chest.

Everyone in the room held their breath as the monitor jumped, continuing its rhythmic beeping of a normal heart rate. The doctors quickly got their act together, scrambling to pick up the child. They handed Max roughly back to his father before shoving him out of the room, and back with his crew.

* * *

**R&R! I love getting to dialogue I've had planned for so long. **


	18. Main story - Courage

**18****th**** November 2013 Monday**

**Day 322**

**43 days to go!**

**Reminder, DeviantArt's chatroom will be open to answer any questions you have about the saga, or anything you want to ask me (personal or otherwise) not to mention if we're all in the chatroom, we can all talk together. **

**Thank you anonymous reviewer for your lovely reviews. I wish you luck on your "reviewing" resolution next year. **

**Long author's note (I don't care, it's important) but did anyone see the make a wish foundation article about making Miles the Batkid? I saw it and was on the verge of tears, probably because I watched Young Justice today which I'm really getting in to (Robin looks like Zap and is voiced by Jesse McCartney, yes please!) and it was a fantastic episode. **

**Disclaimer: I own my account on here (lucky it was free). **

* * *

With his child in his grasp, Zap was pushed out of the room and back in to the familiar corridor. With his quick thinking, Dex decided to remove any impressionable persons from the room before something happened.

"Tung?" he retrieved the attention of the tracker immediately. "Could you go and get some more films from the ship please?"

He nodded rapidly, and with Bream locked on to his arm, the two sprinted down the hall and out of sight. Jane was the first one to approach the pilot.

"What happened?" her question seemed to fall on deaf ears as Zap, with his sad head cast downward, tried to avoid the other entomologists, and even his son, from seeing his tears.

"She just-uh, she flat-lined," he whispered in a hoarse voice, ignoring the wide stares in front of him as he shifted a crying Max on to his hip. "But Max…hit her in the chest…it sounded normal…I'm sorry, I…I have to…can you?" he handed Max over to Jane, or more like, threw him at her before bounding off himself, spreading his wings to get him out of there as soon as possible.

Dex and Jane stood watching the empty space, mouths open and eyes wide.

"What was that all about?"

* * *

Outside, Zap landed with a thud, pulling himself around the side of the building to avoid any glancing eyes. Glancing left and right to ensure he was alone, he threw his hands in the air and stomped the ground; fingers threading his hair while he kicked a rock on the ground.

"Why?" he shouted, setting himself up to punch the wall. The hospital wall received the full force, cracking and crumbling at his fist. Zap pulled his hand away, anger and his own strength making him susceptible to the pain. "Why the hell does this-"

He paused, catching the gaze of a random who had decided to come around this side for a smoking break. Although he seemed unnerved by the act, the man took a quick puff before allowing the stick to drop, casually squishing it with his foot before walking briskly away. It was clear that he was uncomfortable around the violent pilot.

Zap cast his gaze down, finding the source of the tiny smoke trail wafting in to the air. His eyebrow cocked.

Surely if he was stressed, he should do something to calm himself down.

Taking a hesitant step forward, the bug boy rubbed his fingers together in thought as he leaned down closer to the object. He picked it up, studying it with curiosity. It felt warm, grainy and it did look incredibly twisted out of shape. He swallowed unsurely, before arranging it correctly in his hands. With a shaky exhale, he brought it closer to his lips…

It was gone from his fingers almost instantly. Zap shook his head before looking to his left where it had disappeared. Tung had thrown the cigarette from his tongue, and was now frantically running his hands down his tongue in order to get rid of any trace taste.

"Gross, I tasted it. I actually tasted it," he said in a chocking voice as his tongue continued to hang out of his mouth.

"Tung?" Zap shouted uneasily, flashing a guilty gaze between both the tracker and Bream. Once the frog boy was finished, he slowly raised his narrowed gaze up to the pilot's, as though extremely enraged that he had to do that.

"Bream," he handed her the film in his hand and began ushering her towards the entrance of the hospital. "Could you please take that in to Dex? Now."

Bream had wide eyes as she stared at Tung, but left anyway. Zap shared the same look as her as he watched Bream disappear behind the wall. This was the first time Tung had ever been firm.

"You wanna tell me what that was all about, dude?" he asked with a snap, taking another step forward. Zap's angry instinct towards the tracker kicked in immediately, and it certainly helped that the frog boy was angry towards him.

"What the hell do you care?"

"I care…because I don't want my friend to develop a bad habitat right at the peak of his problem," he argued, stepping forward once again. Zap sighed heavily, taking a seat on the small curb below him.

"Who cares? Who cares?" he continued to shout, letting his head fall between his knees as his fingers remained threated within his brown hair. "This is a stressful time. She has been on her deathbed way too many times for someone her age, and it kills me to know that it's been me putting her there every time."

Tung was at a loss for words. He merely stared down at the wreck of a pilot, cradling himself in his time of misery. Instead, Tung sucked in a deep breath and sat down next to him, yet continued to use his firm voice. He would have to thank the archive bots later on their tough love seminar.

"If you'd have gotten hooked, and things turned out for the worst, you would have had a motherless son with an addicted father," he struck fear in to Zap immediately. The pilot flicked his head up in shock, picturing the horrible scenario himself. "If things turned out for the best, you would be alone, because your annoyed wife and angry son would have left the money-wasting, smoke-puffing train wreck."

The bug boy sat in silence, allowing his mind to absorb everything Tung was saying. It was true; he would be a mess either way, but there was no way he could let Tung know that he was right. Zap raised his fist, relishing a little at the cowering frog beside him. His knuckles lightly tapped the tracker's shoulder, who cautiously opened his eyes to stare at a partially smiling pilot.

"Whatever, man, it's not like I was going to anyway," he said, his voice slowly dropping to a lower register. Tung, understanding that this was the way the guy apologized, released a short, nervous chuckle before standing himself up, holding out his hand for Zap.

"Come on, I think you need to go and talk to Max," he said quietly. Zap glanced at his tiny green-gloved hand before gently pushing it away and standing up himself.

"Yeah, I guess I should," he whispered, licking his lips. Tung nodded strongly before turning on his heel, walking away from the pilot. Zap crossed his arms over his chest, cocking an eyebrow in puzzlement.

"Where the hell did you get so much courage from?"

* * *

**R&R! I really think I kept them in character with this. **


	19. Main story - Comforting words

**19****th**** November 2013 Tuesday**

**Day 323**

**42 days to go!**

**And…just when you get in to a TV show…the season finishes and it's not on anymore. Story of every fan's life. **

**Disclaimer: Where can I print off the order form?**

* * *

His little back was rested against the wall, staring his sad eyes downcast. Winston and Sammy stood around him, unsure at what to say.

"She might get better," the older child said, uncertainty hanging within his tone. Max sighed heavily, continuing to bounce his tailbone on the supporting wall.

"I don't know, removing tumours can be very dangerous procedures," he began explaining to the lesser minds. Sammy watched him with wide, unblinking eyes, heavy with tears. "I tumour in her brain could leave her brain-dead. I don't think she'll ever be the same."

The tiny girl leapt forward, wrapping her arms around Max's forearm. "She'll be okay, we're sure of it."

Bream lowered the coffee cup from her lips, furrowing her brow at the strange childish babble released from the toddlers standing in a huddle.

"What do you think they're saying to each other?" she asked, pointing her finger in their direction. Jane pretended to peer over her magazine, before casually returning to reading it.

"Yeah, Sammy wants to go to the bathroom," she replied with a calm voice. With her eyebrow raised, Bream turned back to look at the group, only to be surprised at the little Hamilton daughter tugging on the fish girl's arms with giant eyes. Bream nodded, sharing a sly glance with Jane before standing up and ushering the young girl down the hall.

Max watched them both go, blue eyes following their figures until they were out of sight. He let his head drop again, but was quickly intrigued by the shadows entering the corridor from the other end.

Zap and Tung were strolling in to the building, the latter looking more proud of himself than the former.

"How is she doing?" Tung asked, feeling the mood of the room yet choosing this moment to ask. Dex leaned forward in his seat, scooping Winston on to his lap.

"Still no word, but they've taken her in to surgery," he replied with a tired groan. No one had received a good night's sleep since the accident, and now they were beginning to show the side effects to it. Zap felt something nudge him in the ribs, and with a quick glance to Tung, who let his gaze fall to Max, he knew immediately what the frog boy wanted.

Zap took one step forward so he was standing in front of Max. He bent down on one knee, but the child kept his head downcast. The pilot sighed before placing his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Hey buddy, do you mind if we talk?" there was the small notion of a nod, so Zap's strong arms pulled Max up in to a cuddle, where he walked a few steps down the corridor and in to a nearby waiting chair, faces hidden from anyone else's view.

"Listen, I'm sorry you had to see any of that," he began, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "It's just…I've been through this with Jenny before. It was actually when you were born. Unplanned kids, they…they tend to cause a bit of chaos. Not that you weren't…ok, you were no different, and almost losing Jenny, and you, well it almost tore me apart."

The child sighed again, looking around as though an answer was on the ground. "But she's going to be okay?"

"I don't know, surgery like this can have bad consequences like still no memory and such," he looked down, panicking slightly at Max's distraught expression. "I mean, we have hope, and we have lots of friends to help us. We'll get her back, buddy. She'll be here before we know it."

* * *

Minutes melted in to hours, and finally, after what felt like an entire day, someone emerged to address them. A doctor dressed in scrubs exited a side door and approached the group.

"Mr Zap Monogan?" he asked in a serious tone. Zap stood up immediately, handing Max over to Jane.

"Yes?"

* * *

**R&R! **


	20. Main story - Every time

**20****th**** November 2013 Wednesday**

**Day 324**

**41 days to go!**

**Disclaimer: One "ownership of show" please, with a side order of voicing my own character and control over an episode. **

* * *

The doctor glanced behind him, staring at the closed door in which everyone assumed Jenny was now residing. He turned back, a small smile resting on his lips that relaxed everyone staring at him.

"She's awake," he announced, smirking at the loud chorus of sighs of relief. "The procedure went well, but we're still not sure if it has made any change to her memory. We'd like you to come in and see if her memory has improved."

The rest of the crew urged him forward with their stares, and with one final worried glance to them, Zap bravely advanced towards the door and swung it open.

It looked as though nothing had changed, like his wife had not needed life-threatening surgery moments ago. She was sitting up in her hospital bed, still covered with bruises and scrapes from the crash but she was smiling and chatting happily to the nurse standing beside her.

He cleared his throat ever so lightly, but the occupants in the room heard. Jenny turned her head, her expression turning neutral at his presence.

"I'll come back later," the nurse called as she walked around the bed and towards the door. The clone merely held up her hand in a wave, keeping it up until the nurse had left the room. Feeling incredibly awkward, Zap moved towards the tired chair beside the patient's bed, keeping his gaze off her even though he could feel her eyes on him.

"I, uh-"

"Before you say anything," she interrupted quickly, bringing his words to a screeching halt. Her hand moved across the bed, and Zap watched it with slow eyes as she reached for the film file resting on the side table. "Could you insert this for me, please?"

"Uh, sure," he mumbled, taking the film in his shaking hand before moving over to the projector. He fumbled with the file before setting it up, trying hard to keep himself from trembling.

"Why do you want to play this one?" he asked, noticing the file name read 'Zap and Jenny's baby shower'. He decided that speaking to her would make it easier to determine her state of mind.

"Well, the doctor came in after my operation, said someone outside had just brought it in," the pilot flinched at the memory of Tung handing over a film to Bream before the tracker began his motivational speech to the bug boy. "Anyway, I haven't seen it and I want to watch it."

She voiced her control to the projector, and quickly an image hazed in green flecks spread in front of them, creating a crystal clear image.

* * *

_The camera flicked around the room violently, trying to capture every piece of decoration it could. Streamers of pink, blue and green were strung everywhere, and modest lights were shining in pre-designated spots. A gorgeously decorated table quickly moved in to view, covered in pastel covered deserts. From the corner of the screen, a green hand emerged and was hovering over a pile of red velvet cupcakes, but stopped abruptly as though something had distracted the owner of the green glove. The camera shifted again, aiming at the group of girls standing in the centre of the room. Jenny was found directly underneath the disco-ball, laughing with her friends and holding on to her tiny baby bump. Movement from an adjacent open door caught the cameraman's attention, so it shifted in his hold again until the right side of Tung's face was spread on the camera, whispering to whoever would be watching. _

"_Check this out, wait until you see Zap. The expression on his face, it's like he falls in love every time he sees her," he said in a hushed tone. _

_The camera zoomed closer to the open door, focusing on the pilot and how his head kept moving around the room. His head stopped once it landed on the girl standing in the centre of the room. It happened as though in slow motion. You could see his eyes widen slowly and his mouth drift open at the sight, just taking it in. After a few moments, he shook his head softly, his open mouth replaced with a huge smile. The camera bounced as though Tung were chuckling under his breath, following the love-struck boy as he approached the pregnant girl. He holds out his own camera, capturing her attention with the flash of light. Jenny smiled brightly as Zap hugged her from behind, presenting her gifts to her. She took them, unwrapping one of them at the same speed as her speech. The present was revealed, and the camera zoomed in on the book's title of 'Baby's first encyclopaedia'. The camera bounced again with Tung's laughter, only just capturing the long and sweet embrace of the parents-to-be. _

* * *

Zap was mesmerised the entire time, only snapping out of his trance when he heard a sniffling beside him. He turned his head, raising his eyebrows in sympathy as a few sneaky tears raced down her cheeks.

"Hey, are you okay?" he whispered lightly, taking a risky move by holding her hand. She pulled it away slowly, using both hands to wipe away her tears. His head moved down to his crossed arms on the bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I'm not crying," she said quickly, trying to cover up her emotions. As though by force of habit, Zap snorted a little, something he would do whenever Jenny tried to show no emotion. "I just…I had no idea Tung filmed this. You really did look like you fell in love with me just then, even though I was heavily pregnant with Max then."

"Well, yeah, I-" his eyes widened at her words, picking his head up off his arms. "Wait, you remember Max?"

"Of course I do," she laughed through a shaking voice, continuing to sniff. She let her gaze fall to her hands in her lap. "I don't…remember…trying to remember…but," her breath caught in her throat as she tried to finish her sentence. "I'm-I'm really sorry for causing that accident."

She broke down in to tears right there, unable to keep her emotions in any longer. Zap, who was staring at her in shock, quickly recovered before throwing his arm over her in comfort.

"Oh no, no," he hushed, pulling her shaking form closer to him. He spread his wings quickly, making the short flight from the seat to next to her in the bed. Tears splashed in to the crisp linen, and it took Zap a moment to realise that they were coming from him. "I was driving; I was the one who was distracted. It was all me."

He could feel his tears rolling past his smiling lips, overwhelming happiness overtaking him as she began to calm down in his arms. "Please don't cry."

Jenny snapped her head up immediately, sniffing loudly. Her eyes were bloodshot and her mouth was pulled in to a shy grin. "I told you, I wasn't crying."

She held her hand up, pretending to slap him in the face, but her hand softened once it reached his cheek. The clone smiled as her hand stroked the side of his face gently, admiring his bashful smile.

The bug boy sighed loudly, bringing his own hand to her cheek.

"Never scare me like that again," he said though a choke, pulling her face towards his.

* * *

**R&R! **


	21. Main story - I'm back

**21****st**** November 2013 Thursday**

**Day 325**

**40 days to go! Only 40! Less than 6 weeks to go. It'll be rounding up quickly, and since you guys won't be relying on a daily update, I will be on DeviantArt to talk (if anyone is interested).**

**Let's sum up the last of this month's plot. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**Disclaimer: Probably best if I didn't own the show…I know nothing about business. **

* * *

He was standing by himself once again. With a bored and upset expression, Max continued to rest himself against the wall as he waited for any sign that his parents were okay; that his family would ever be the same again.

"You should be allowed in any minute now, Max," Jane said in her attempt to comfort.

"Yeah, your dad is just checking on her," Dex spoke casually. There was a light chuckle only just heard through the wall of the hospital room, and the married leaders shared a smiling glance.

"You know what? Why don't you go in now," whispered Jane, spreading a big grin. "I think your parents are ready to see you."

He didn't need to be told twice; as soon as permission left the mother's lips, Max turned his back on the rest of the team and stretched up as high as he could go, activating the handle button that allowed the door to swing open.

* * *

The room looked eerily familiar; pasty white walls, a bed and two chairs. Jenny, his mother, was sitting up in her patient bed, having a casual conversation with the pilot sitting in the seat next to her. The couple ceased at the intrusion, glancing to the little boy hanging off the door handle as it remained ajar. A small smirk graced his lips, mimicked by his parents.

"So cute," Jenny murmured to Zap, within earshot of the toddler. This sentence slowed down the toddler. See, it was exactly what Jenny had said before when she didn't remember him, and after having brain surgery, who was to say she wouldn't remember him now? Either way, he had to know.

Max jogged up to his father, spread his wings and landed in his lap. Jenny smiled down at him, patting the blanket on her bed.

That was a good sign.

He crawled over, crossed his legs in his mother's lap and stared up at her in anticipation. Jenny pulled him up from under his shoulders, bringing her face close to his.

"You are so cute, just like what your dad would have looked like if he was ever a baby."

Max's eyes lit up. "Mom!" he shouted, swimming forward in the air to reach her. He wrapped his hands around her neck in a big hug.

"Oh I'm so sorry Bug," she apologized, patting his back in comforting circles. "I'm here now. I'm so sorry I was gone."

"You didn't remember me," he said, striking a feeling of guilt in to the clone. She tiled his little head up, before turning him to face the projector. It sprang to life again, showing a very happy couple celebrating their baby shower.

"I know I didn't remember you, but I'll spend every day reminding you just how much you mean to me," Zap pointed to the screen, whispering 'that's you in there' to the tot. "I've loved you since before I even knew you could exist, and it's the same for your dad…although he took some getting used to."

The pilot smirked, taking Max in to his arms once again. The door echoed a soft knocking, and soon, the entire team were spilling in to the room.

"Safe to enter?" Dex called, resembling his father's behaviour. Jenny cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure is Dex," she replied in a monotone voice. Once the crew had gathered around, Jenny cleared her throat.

"We both agreed that the accident was a contribution of each," she explained, gesturing between her husband and herself. "But we've also decided that, through the process of trying to learn everything again, we're going to just forget it ever happened."

She smirked as everyone, her entire family, smiled brightly at her.

"Looks like we've got our old engineer back," Dex spoke proudly, messing up the hair on his son's head.

Jenny pulled Max closer to her, allowing Zap's hand to fall around her shoulders. "You sure have."

* * *

**R&R!**


	22. One shot - All good things

**22****nd**** November 2013 Friday**

**Day 326**

**39 days to go!**

**Like all of us, we can all put off doing something while getting caught up in a good book. That's my excuse for delaying this chapter. **

**DragonFlyer9, no I think I have a few more plots in progress; that was just the final plot of my plan. Who knows, something completely random could just pop up tomorrow (I still have to fill in December)**

**I'm finally getting to my dedications that I promised (sorry, they've been put on the backburner while I delivered the previous plot) so enjoy. This one is a one-shot for .x for the couple we all love. **

**Disclaimer: Owning rights is overrated. **

* * *

Tanks were sparkling clean. The insects, on the other hand, were not as 'bug washing day' had not arrived yet. Speaking of which, that is exactly what two of the crew members were in charge of today.

You see, Zap had managed to set loose a giant Burken Horn Slug, the fastest of its kind. While escaped, the creature covered all insects it could see with large balls of green gunk, shot out from its many horns scattered over its body. In a moment of panic, Jenny had decided to help him, so it was only unfortunately for her when Dex found them, covered in slime and holding on to the insect as it continued its rampage. He was less than impressed, especially when a particularly large horn fired and managed to slather Dex in the goop too, and when Zap had started laughing.

"I'd like all the bugs clean please," he announced over the speaker, giving her his rare, only really saved for Zap, stern looks. The clone sighed, disappointed that she wasn't going on the mission with Dex and Tung, but she wasn't about to show it.

"Sure thing boss," she said dryly, scrubbing a sponge up and done the large exoskeleton of an echo mosquito in front of her. "We'll get it done."

"Oh man, I wish I was staying back with you guys," Tung's pleading voice came through Jenny's communicator; his little chubby face just visible behind Dex's. "You're so lucky to have all that slime."

"Sorry, Tung, but I'll get you some fly-corn on the way home."

A cheering sounded on her com as they signed off, leaving the clone alone in one of the pavilions. She kept the sponge in the same pattern, trying to focus all her energy on her task once she realised the door was open.

"I got more water," Zap said chirpily, as though he had accomplished the most difficult task at the moment. Jenny kept her eyes on her work. The bucket hovered next to Zap's feet, and he sighed in frustration.

"Are you still mad at me?"

"Still?" she choked, allowing herself to pull focus towards the pilot. "It happened half an hour ago. You set the bug loose and didn't tell Dex that I was merely helping you. You could've mentioned that I had nothing to do with it so I wouldn't be stuck in this mess."

"Yeah, but then I'd be lonely," he chuckled, and catching Jenny's bored gaze, he laughed even louder. "Oh, come on, you can't stay mad at me forever."

_Wanna bet?_

"Come on, Jen," he tapped her on the shoulder in a joking manner, making her sway on the spot. "You have to admit, we could have some fun with this?"

The hand holding the sponge fell limply beside her. Continuing her bored expression, she turned to face him, though her cocked eyebrow was an indication that, he did indeed have her curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, how about blasting music at the top of all the radios and just filling this place with sound?" his eyes were sparkling at the idea, but the bug boy's smile faltered with the shake of the clone's head.

"We're really different people, you know," she informed, busting out her knowledge. "Besides, most of these insects hear on vibrations alone; blasting music would distress them."

Zap shrugged in response. "Well, what do you like doing?"

* * *

"Ok, so these are only prototypes, but how else are you supposed to learn that something works without testing it, right?" she asked with uncertainty, holding the soap gun in her hand. Zap let his fingers run down the barrel of the gun, admiring it from every angle. "We just have to make sure that-that…why did you set up the slide?"

The pilot turned around to look at what the clone was distracted by. Yes, he had set up the giant metallic slide that ran through the pavilions. It wasn't technically a slide, but it sure looked like one. Dex had made Jenny set it up to run water through when their drinking levels ran low in one of the tanks.

"Zap, I'm not sure about this," she said, but had only just managed to voice her opinion before she was gently pushed down the slide.

"Zap!" the engineer shouted as she began to race forward. She could just hear the sound of someone else behind her.

"Relax, I'm right behind you," he said, though his tone didn't sound comforting. "I'll soap up all the insects you miss!"

A sly smile graced her lips as she stared down at the gun. "Fat chance," the clone leaned over the edge, spying three crickets standing at perfect range beside the slide. Firing three quick shots, Zap was stunned to see that each cricket was now covered in soap suds. His head flicked back to her, spying her smug grin over her shoulder.

"Get the ones on the left," by this point in the long slide, they were beginning to work as a team, making sure every bug they came across was lathered in soap. "I got this one in front of us."

* * *

The slide twisted and turned like a violent rollercoaster, making sharp turns and even one loop-de-loop. But like all good things, it eventually came to an end. Jenny leapt out of the way once she reached the exit, hauling Zap up to his feet once he came out of the chute too.

"Well, that actually _was_ fun," Jenny said through a smile. The pilot tapped her on the shoulder again.

"See, I told you you couldn't stay mad at me," he grinned, glancing back at their work. Everything was sparkling, even the few missed shots that had managed to land on windows and trees alike were shining with bubbles.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," said the clone sarcastically. Zap's smiled widened as he stepped closer to her, causing hers to falter. He reached out, wiping away a stray clump of tiny bubbles that had managed to land on her cheek.

_Why does everything like this in the movies have to be so cheesy?_

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't say anything," he sighed. "Truth is, I did want to spend some time with you."

Her nose scrunched up. "Seriously? Even if it meant getting me in trouble?"

He nodded with a shrug in reply. "Sure, why not. You're like the only person I tolerate in our group," Jenny pouted her lips in thought.

"Right back at you. Oh wait, actually, I can tolerate Dex quite well-" she was shushed quickly by Zap, holding up his hands and shaking his head with a smile.

"Let's not talk about Dex right now," he murmured, leaning closer to her. The only thing Jenny could muster out was a squeak of excitement as Zap leant in closer. But like all good things…

"Jenny? Jenny?" her communicator buzzed with the voice of their leader, and as much as she didn't want to respond, he was persistent.

"Yes?" she answered, keeping her smiling gaze on Zap above her wristcom. She was hardly listening to a word the entomologist was saying, because the smile on the pilot's face was distracting enough.

"Could you just…just hang on for a second," Dex was surprised at the clone's interruption. Never had she done that before. Jenny slammed the lid to her communicator down, looking back up at Zap with a smile.

"Sorry about that," she apologized as the bug boy stepped closer again. "How rude of him to interrupt."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, him crossing his arms around her back.

"You just got even more awesome."

* * *

**R&R! **


	23. Multichapter - Document

**23****rd**** November 2013 Saturday**

**Day 327**

**38 days to go!**

**I am so stumped at what to do now that I've finished my plots, but small ideas from other sources here and there are perfect to spark a new multichapter plot. **

**Remember, one-shots are disconnected to the main story and are only there for a bit of fun (sorry, DragonFlyer9, should've been more specific last chapter). **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…and that's an overstatement. **

* * *

The camera sparked on, casting a dark shadow on the fat, round face as he blocked the sun from the lens. Pulling it backwards for focus, the vision of Tung could be clearly seen; his nose running and his eyes blinking back the sweat. He continually checked over his shoulder, as though expecting someone to appear at any moment.

"Dear diary," he whispered in to the lens. Behind him was all dark, but the bright circle that allowed light to enter gave the appearance that he was sheltered in a tunnel.

"If I ever make it out of here, I swear I'll lay off the donuts," he sniffed loudly again, but the slime still remained on his upper lip.

"If I don't make it, make sure my funeral has a great buffet service; creamed cakes, tarts and pies-" a trail of saliva fell from the corner of his mouth. "Oh, they all sound great, but they're the reason I'm here. They're not the only reason I'm here though. I blame you Dex for sending me here, and Jenny, Jenny I blame you for this too. Funny, for once it's not Zap's fault that I'm stuck in a situation like this, but I'm sure something will be your fault soon."

He trembled, hearing the squelching of boots in the mud behind him.

"I don't have much time, she'll find me soon," he whimpered in to the screen. His breath fogged up the entire circle, but he pressed his finger to the lens and cleared a thumbprint. "Anyway, if anyone does find this, I just was to say-"

His words were silenced as a pink boot stopped right at the end of the tunnel. The hand that belonged to the same body as the boot reached inside, clamping its incredibly strong grip on to the shoulder of the tracker.

"No, she found me," he shouted, dropping the camera as the frog boy was dragged out. "It's too soon. I…I need more energy, more jam tarts! Don't take me back!"

* * *

**Bonus points for whoever can guess this (it's difficult). Don't worry it's not bad, and next chapter I'll go back to the start of this multi, this chapter is "half-way" in to it, kind of one of those "starts at the end" things. R&R!**


	24. Multichapter - Race test

**24****th**** November 2013 Sunday**

**Day 328**

**37 days to go!**

**Time can just slip away from you, like when you're googling methods for beating level 140 in candy crush.**

**This chapter is the start of the multi with Tung, so we'll come back to the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Never sign anything unless you read it first…unless at the top it reads "Ownership of Dex Hamilton".**

* * *

"You've got half an hour team," Dex announced though his transmission to everyone's coms. "Everyone ready?"

"I hardly think this is fair," Jenny complained, causing the two other members standing on either side of her. "I mean, Tung can bounce and Zap can fly. In a race, of course I'm going to come last; my super power is mental."

"Oh, listen to her," Zap smirked, draping his arm around the clone. "She thinks she has a super power. Dex, I got this in the bag. Even if you make this without flying, I'm still the fastest."

Jenny shook off his arm instantly

"Ok, shall we make this more interesting?" tempted the leader, speaking to everyone through Jenny's com.

"I hardly think that's possible, dude," mumbled the tracker as his eyes lazily followed a nearby fly. His bullwhip tongue moved out of his mouth in a flash, catching the insect.

"Everyone has to stick to running; Zap, no flying, Tung, no jumping, Jenny, no disintegrating guns. This test is supposed to analyse the fitness on the team, so no handicaps. Ready, go!"

A sharp whistle sounded through the habitat's system, and as quick as lightning, Zap and Jenny took off from their positions. Tung turned his head forward slowly, seeing his team members' backs disappear in to the forest ahead of him.

"What just happened?"

* * *

Zap and Jenny were sprinting through the forest, dodging leaves and twigs. The bug boy pricked up his ears at the sound of the engineer breathing heavily as she ran beside him.

"Heh, give up now. I've been programmed to run fast," he boasted, sprinting a little faster so that he was in front of her. To his surprise, Jenny met his shoulder level once again.

"Not a chance, see, while you're busy using your wings to get around, I'm using my leg muscles to run around and make sure all the pavilions are in check.

A sudden idea sprang to Zap's mind, and with a quick step, he managed to stick his foot out in front of the girl, smiling as she toppled to the ground on a pile of leaves. Jenny's hand emerged quickly, grabbing him by the ankle and pulling Zap down too. He groaned as his chin hit a particularly muddy part of the soil.

Determined to still win, both the pilot and the clone sprang back up, resuming their fast speed.

"I'm sorry I did that," Zap apologized quickly as they ran. His eyes widened as he heard Jenny snort.

"Please, I know you're just afraid to be beaten by a girl," she flashed her eyelashes towards him, before taking a small lead. Zap's mouth was left open.

"Oh yeah? Well now I'm not sorry!"

* * *

Dex stood patiently near the door of the pavilion; his wristcom open as he watched the timer count forwards. Sure enough, just shy of half an hour, Zap and Jenny came out of the forest, covered in mud and panting heavily. The leader raised an eyebrow at their state.

"What happened to you two?" he asked as Zap fell on to his back. Jenny, gripping her knees as she gasped for breath, grinned sheepishly at the leader.

"Caught up in the competition, I guess," she shrugged.

Zap lifted his head off the ground to address the engineer. "_You_ were caught up in the competition."

"Have you guys seen Tung?" everyone turned their attention to the forest, waiting expectantly for the tracker.

He never came.

* * *

"I'm going to look for him," Dex finally announced, taking a gentle jog in to the forest. Zap and Jenny shared a glance, before sighing dramatically and following their leader slowly.

Tung was sprawled on his stomach, crawling forward. Once Dex spied him, not very far from the starting position, he sprinted towards him and crouched down.

"Tung, are you okay?" he asked, placing his hand on the frog boy's shoulder. Tung lifted his head, gasping deeply for breath.

"Yeah, I'm just-just…it's so far," he whispered in a hoarse voice. He lifted his hand in the air, as though blindly reaching for someone in front of him, when a small doughnut rolled out from his pocket. The tracker's eyes widened at the sight, scooping it up in to his mouth with delight. "Oh, a doughnut!"

Dex sighed as he stood tall, standing with the other two members. "Tung, this is exactly what I was testing with this run."

The frog boy raised his eyebrow, one cheek inflated with the doughnut. "Who can find food first?"

"No," the leader nervously rubbed the back of his neck. "The fitness of each team member. You didn't complete the course, you're eating doughnuts on the ground. To be able to catch the insects, you need to be on top of your game. Maybe…you should…train harder…professionally…to benefit…"

"What are you saying?"

"He's saying you need to lose weight, frog boy," Zap interrupted rudely, stating it bluntly. Jenny's glare focused on the pilot.

"No he's not, Zap. Don't be rude," Jenny tried to avoid Tung's stare as she spoke, politely phasing what Dex was trying to say. "He's saying he should get in shape."

"But, I track the bugs. I only need my nose," he argued, tapping a finger to his tiny nose. Dex held out his hand, lifting Tung on to his feet with a reluctant grunt.

"Yes, but to successfully track insects, we all need to have top qualities," he flashed a big smile. "Why don't we all go somewhere? It might be fun."

Groans echoed from Zap and Jenny.

"We've heard those words before."

* * *

**R&R! **


End file.
